The Long Awaited Death
by MasterNaru
Summary: Simply put, this is the long awaited death certain Naruto character. SAKURA FANS, AT ANY COST, DO NOT READ!


**This has been haunting me for some time now, so I have to get it out. This is a one shot thing. So let's begin.**

**The Death of the Pink Banshee**

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two heard me. I want you to go on a mission with Sakura alone. Kakashi is still injured from the previous mission he went on," explained Tsunade.

"Could we at least take other people?" the boys asked hoping for some relief of being alone.

"Who do you two have in mind?"

"Hinata," Naruto stated.

"Ino," Sasuke answered.

"Very well."

The boys thanked her and left. They were glad they didn't have to be with Sakura and her annoying voice for this mission. Speaking of mission, they had to investigate a nearby village that just got attacked and to see if there are any survivors. The mission would go a lot easier since they got to have the girls they have huge crushes on. The thought of them put smiles on their faces. Sasuke started a conversation with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, if this mission is a success, then why don't we tell our crushes our feelings."

"Works with me; it's a deal."

The conversation would have continued if they weren't interrupted by a

"SASUKE-KUN!"

There she was the one person, besides his brother, Sasuke couldn't stand. In his view, she was annoying from the moment they met. Naruto, on the other hand, could withstand her, but only for so long. Since he liked her back then it helped in some way. Sakura ran up to them with a grand smile on her face. From the get-go she focused all her attention on Sasuke. Though he kept on rejecting her, she was persistent.

"Sasuke-kun I was wondering if-"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we have a mission. Naruto and I were on our way to get Ino and Hinata."

"Why does Ino-pig and shy girl have to come with us?"

"We requested it. Come on Naruto."

The boys walked off leaving her standing in the streets. They walked and talked until they had to part ways. Sasuke walked down the streets in search for the Yamanaka Flower Shop, deciding that would be the best place to find Ino. Turning couple more corners, he came face to face with the shop. Taking a deep breath to keep his cool, he walked in. As soon as he did, he was hit with the wonderful scent of all the flowers blending together.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! How can I help you?" Ino said smiling with her eyes closed wearing her casual orange shirt and long white pants.

Seeing her beautiful smile, Sasuke nearly lost it. Sometimes he wonders how did such a beautiful girl ended being in his life. "Hey Ino."

"Oh, Sasuke. What brings you here?"

He walked up to the counter. "I was just here to say you have a mission with Naruto, Hinata, sadly Sakura, and I."

She laughed a bit knowing Sasuke didn't want Sakura there. "Ok then. I'll just tell my dad."

She ran in the back leaving Sasuke there. After waiting for a couple minutes she came back wearing her ninja clothes. A light blush made its way onto Sasuke's cheeks that Ino didn't seem to notice. The two headed out the door and to the gates to wait on the rest of the team.

Naruto had a lot of work to do since Hinata was in the Hyuuga Compound. He was in front of Hiashi, Hinata's father, and the Hyuuga elders. Naruto answered question after question. He thought it was as if he told them he wanted to marry Hinata. With that same thought, he blushed a bit. Maybe deep down, he did. The tense atmosphere was lifted a little hearing a soft, yet sweet, voice. Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing there.

"Forgive me for intruding Father. Naruto-kun what are you doing here?"

"To tell you that you have a mission with Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and I."

"Ok then."

"Let's go."

Naruto got up and slid the door open. When he was about to step outside, Hiashi's voice boomed behind them. Naruto turned around slowly and saw that he called one of his servants over. All she did was smile, bow, and left. Soon she came back with a sword. Naruto gulped as Hiashi took it out and started chasing after him. Naruto immediately forgot about Hinata and ran almost all over the Hyuuga Compound trying to get away from Hiashi.

After a couple minutes passed Hinata stopped her father and left with Naruto. Along the way to the gates, Hinata assured him that her father means well. He found that hard to believe since his leg and arm was almost sliced. Once they arrived at the gate Sasuke questioned why he took so long. All Naruto did was show the places where tears in his jacket and pants were. Immediately, Sasuke dropped the question since he heard how protective Hiashi was of his daughter.

After traveling for roughly ten minutes, they reached the village. The state of the village was devastating; buildings were still on fire, shattered glass was on the streets, and there was no one anywhere. They figured it would be best if they split up to cover more ground. Sakura spoke up saying she wanted to be with Sasuke. In response to her request, he turned around and walked off with Ino. Sakura turned around to find that Naruto was walking off with Hinata.

They searched for nearly an hour, but found nothing. Naruto and Sasuke then set their own mission into motion. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Ino met up and the girls were confused at what the guys were doing.

"Listen closely because we don't have much time. You all know that Naruto and I, mostly me, despise Sakura. So we had our own personal mission; to get rid of her. We decided to bring you two for two reasons. We knew Hinata had the ability to see and predict a person's movements, and Ino could manipulate a living creature's brain. So together we could finish her off."

Sasuke had Ino hooked when he mentioned he want to get rid of her. Hinata was going to stop them, but then remembered how much Naruto liked her and in return he got seriously injured. They agreed to help and with their approval Naruto and Sasuke went over the plan. They each had a significant part in this plan. They scattered and waited for the right moment.

Sakura walked the abandoned village alone. She was saddened at the thought of how they left her without a second thought. Only one thing plagued her mind; Sasuke. She looked up at the sky, almost dreamingly, thinking about him. A bird flew over her, but little did she know Ino currently inhabited the bird. Ino came back into her own mind and told Hinata that Sakura is heading her way.

When Sakura rounded the bend Hinata performed Air Palm that shot her into Sasuke. Sakura looked up not even caring about who or what just pushed her. Sasuke gave a comforting smile. She blushed and Sasuke turned her to face him. The blush on her cheeks deepened until they looked like a ripe tomato in sunlight. He stared into her eyes and she did the same.

"Sakura I want to tell you something."

"Wha-What is it?"

"Would you die please?"

"Sure- wait what?"

"Sakura, for all things good, please die."

'Sasuke' was gone in a puff of smoke. Sakura then realizes it was one of Naruto's clones, but that's not all what she noticed. She heard something spiraling and lightning. When she looked up Naruto and Sasuke was coming down with their own basic technique, the Rasengan and Chidori. The distance between the attacks and her was very small. They came down on her kicking up a dust cloud.

Naruto and Sasuke came out of the cloud with smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and dapped. When the cloud died down they saw the full effect. Some parts on her body were electrocuted while in other parts the skin was turned. With both missions completed, the guys had one other thing to do. Sasuke walked up to Ino and held her. Naruto did the same and got a blush from Hinata.

"Ino, I love you. I loved you since the first time you talked to me," Sasuke confessed.

"Hinata, even though you're shy, I love that about you. I also am in love with you," Naruto confessed.

In response to their confession, the girls kissed them and took them. They turned and started to go home. The travel back was less stressful than going, probably because they didn't have the banshee with them this time round. They were happy and talking, while teasing, their significant other. When they reached Konoha and went to the Hokage Mansion, Tsunade firstly realized that Sakura wasn't with them.

"Where is Sakura? Did something happen to her?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes something did. It turns out that the people who trashed the village showed up. We managed to take most of them out, but they got Sakura. We tried everything to help save her, but her injuries were too severe," Naruto stated calmly.

"_Nice one," _the rest thought.

"Well we have to mourn her later. You four did an excellent job," Tsunade commented.

The four of them bowed and headed out. Once outside they immediately went their separate ways. A couple minutes later Sasuke and Ino sees Hiashi chasing Naruto with a sword in his hand with Hinata chasing them. They giggled, but then Ino knew she had to do the same. While Naruto was running away from Hiashi with his sword, he saw Sasuke running away from Inoichi with a kunai with Ino chasing them.

"You got dragged into this too, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Seems so," Sasuke answered.

"How long you think we should keep acting like we didn't see this coming?" Inoichi questioned.

"A little longer, I want to see how much stamina they have," Hiashi answered.

"We have some interesting males in our lives, don't we?" Ino joked.

"Yes we do," Hinata agreed.

All of them, for some reason had smiles on their faces. The world seemed brighter somehow and neither of them felt the least amount of sympathy for what's-her-name.

_This is my opinion of Sakura. I understand if you don't feel the same way. Everyone is entitled to an opinion of something. So I'll understand if you don't approve of this story._


End file.
